


12 Days of Love

by dilutedwater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, architect!seunggil, physiotherapist!jj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilutedwater/pseuds/dilutedwater
Summary: 12 days; 12 months; 1 year. A series on how jjseung develops. Chapters alternate POVs.*Based on how the 14th of each month is a love day in Korea.1.  14 April – Black Day2.  14 May – Rose Day3.  14 June – Kiss Day4.  14 July – Silver Day5.  14 August – Green Day6.  14 September – Photo Day7.  14 October – Wine Day8.  14 November – Movie Day9.  14 December – Hug Day10. 14 January – Diary Day11. 14 February – Valentine’s Day12. 14 March – White Day





	1. 14 April – Black Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where singles dress in black and eat _jjajangmeyon_. Seung Gil's POV.

**14 April – Black Day (Friday)**

In the backyard of an apartment complex stood a cherry blossom tree. The crisp, cold air nipped at its buds, on the cusp of flowering; April meant Spring, and Spring meant hay fever.

Seung Gil was not looking forward to that.

He sniffled slightly as he stepped out of his apartment, locking the door. Tightening his scarf, he sighed, resigning himself to yet another day at work.

The day flew by predictably with client meetings (he hated those), drawing amendments, chasing consultants, a particularly tricky detail that he couldn’t get _just right_ , and then it was dark and his watch read 9pm.

Seung Gil pinched the bridge of his nose. No sense staying later if he couldn’t get work done. He packed and bade goodnight to the few people still in the office. At least it was Friday – he’d have 2 days of rest (doing housework) before the grind began again.

Reaching home, he flicked on the lights and removed his shoes, placing them neatly. The harsh fluorescent lighting illuminated the forlorn, scantly-furnished interior. His apartment complex didn’t allow pets or he’d have brought his husky along. He’d give anything to bury himself in fluffy happiness right now. But alas, no husky awaited his return; just a pile of laundry. He hung his coat and scarf up, peeled off his black turtleneck and pants and tossed them to the pile, changing into something more comfortable.

He’d settle for collapsing on the sofa and a cold beer.

He was absentmindedly flicking through TV channels when a growl announced his stomach’s disapproval at not getting dinner. Sighing, he extricated himself from the sofa and inspected the kitchen. The fridge was almost empty – he made a mental note to buy groceries tomorrow – and grabbed a pack of instant _jajangmyeon._ He filled a pot and cradled his beer while waiting for it to boil.

A droplet of condensation formed. He watched as it rolled down, its progress achingly slow, until it was freed by gravity, descending…

It splashed against his toe, the doorbell rang.

Seung Gil startled. He rarely got visitors. Setting down his beer with a frown, he padded to the entryway.

The door opened to reveal a man clad in a simple black shirt and jeans who looked around his age, but taller and broader, with a sharp undercut and an equally piercing pair of blue-grey eyes.

“Hey. Um, I was wondering if you’d let me stay the night…? You see, I lost my keys today and the locksmith can only come tomorrow so it’d be really nice if I could bunk over just for one night. Please? Just one night?” The stranger said, words tumbling out in haste.

Seung Gil just stood there, slightly dumbfounded.

“I…live just next door?” The stranger, apparently his neighbour, supplied with a thumb pointing towards the adjacent unit.

Seung Gil blinked. He was not in the habit of interacting with his neighbours. No, not at all.

He did, however, remember the name plates outside each unit.

“…Mr Leroy?”

His neighbour’s face lit up with a smile, “Yes, that’d be me! But call me JJ, short for Jean-Jacques.”

Seung Gil stared. That smile made his face younger, more boyish, and that twinkle in his eyes—

Seung Gil caught himself. Why should he shelter this man, practically a total stranger, even for one night?

“Um, Mr Lee? Could I please come in? It’s really cold. C’mon prettypleasewithacherryontop, pleaseeee,” he pleaded.

If there was anything Seung Gil couldn’t stand it was whining. He contemplated shutting the door in his face, even if it was a very nice face, now giving him puppy eyes…

He heard a hiss.

“Oh shit,” he swore under his breath and rushed back in, skidding to a stop in the kitchen.

The pot had bubbled over slightly, hence the hissing. Seung Gil turned down the flame and dumped his packet of noodles in.

“Is everything alright, Mr Lee?” Seung Gil’s head snapped up. JJ had followed him in, he noted with chagrin, groaning internally. Now that JJ was actually in his apartment (his original goal) it would be difficult getting him out. “Should I help with this?” JJ asked, brows furrowed in concern.

“Do what you want,” Seung Gil waved nonchalantly, swiping his beer off the counter and returning to the sofa.

“Okay!” chirped JJ, proceeding to shuffle around and he heard the unmistakable sound of another packet of noodles being opened and added to the pot.

Seung Gil groaned, taking another gulp of beer and sinking deeper into the sofa. This complete stranger was helping himself to his food, the nerve.

JJ hummed while he busied himself, announcing that dinner was served.

Seung Gil reluctantly dragged himself off the sofa and to the small dining table, usually set for one. His eyes fell upon two steaming hot bowls, not expecting much.

“Oh wow,” he breathed. Somehow the addition of a perfectly poached egg on top of the noodles made it look pretty appetising.

“Are you talking about me, or the food? Both delicious, you know,” grinned JJ, but sobered at Seung Gil’s icy stare. “Just joking. C’mon, let’s tuck in.”

And they did. It tasted as good as instant noodles, which wasn’t very, but the egg did improve it. JJ made to say something several times but closed his mouth after a moment of gaping. The meal passed in silence.

“I’ll do the dishes. You can take a bath first, Mr Lee.” JJ rose and cleared the bowls.

“Seung Gil,” he stated plainly.

“Huh?”

“My name.”

“Oh. Pleased to meet you, Seung Gil!”

He gave a curt nod in reply.

Getting up, he went to his room to fetch a fresh change of clothes. He paused at the doorway and turned back at JJ’s figure by the sink. It took some searching but he found clothes large enough. He placed them on the sofa before heading to the bathroom, passing by the kitchen.

“Um, Jean-Jacques—“

“JJ is fine.”

“…JJ, there’s some clean clothes on the sofa you can change into after your shower. I hope they fit. Fresh towels are in the bathroom cupboard.”

“Aww thanks! What did I ever do to deserve such a generous neighbour.” That smile could star in a toothpaste commercial.

“You just happened to live in the unit beside. And you ate my food without asking; it wasn’t generosity,” he reasoned.

“I don’t care. You’re still a kind person. And admit it – the noodles were nice!” JJ finished washing the pot and it joined the two sets of crockery on the drying rack.

He turned to ignore JJ, but the small “Yes, they were” was audible as he walked off.

Seung Gil locked himself in his room after his bath. He lay in bed, trying to ignore the sound of running water in the bathroom. He lay in bed, trying to ignore the silence when the TV’s low hum was switched off. He lay in bed, trying to ignore how the crack of light from under the door disappeared. He lay in bed, finally drifting off to sleep.

Outside, the buds started to bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Seung Gil awoke the next day, JJ was gone but for a depression in the sofa, a simple breakfast on the table, and a note of thanks.
> 
> A few days later, he found a paper bag containing the borrowed clothes, washed and dried, in his mailbox.
> 
> He could occasionally hear humming drifting from the adjacent unit.
> 
> When the next Friday rolled around, Seung Gil steeled himself and walked over to ring the doorbell. That man _did_ owe him a packet of noodles and an egg.
> 
> And that was how they came to have dinner together every Friday.


	2. 14 May – Rose Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where singles dress in yellow and eat yellow coloured foods. Also, couples exchange roses. JJ’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it seems i have subscribers ahhhhh *^* whoever you are, THANK YOU /hugsss/
> 
> as always, i'm eternally grateful to all you people out there for your time and kudos and kind words. this ship would never continue sailing if not for all of you.
> 
> wrote in the yellow foods and roses but...yellow clothes are a personal pet peeve so forgive me for leaving them out hahaha.

**14 May – Rose Day (Sunday)**

By mid-May, the cherry blossoms were gone, remembered only by pale pink puddles. The occasional wind stirred the petals in a twirling echo of their first dance.

The potted wisteria sitting in his balcony was in full glory though, and Jean-Jacques Leroy hummed while ironing a similarly pale purple shirt. Front, back, sleeves, collar, and he was done. Turning the iron off, he shrugged the shirt onto its hanger and it joined a sizable pile already draped over the sofa. He picked them up, breaking into song.

“ _I can hang up shirts JJ just follow me,_ ” dark colours on the left, “ _I have ironed them now look at me,_ ” light on the right, “ _dark and light oh yeah I wash them separately,_ ” pants in the drawer, “ _this is how it’s done just remember me_ ,” closing the door, “ _I’m the king JJ no one defeats me,_ ” he sashayed out the bedroom, “ _this is who I am, baby,_ ” reaching a crescendo, “ _just follow me to the top, of the whole universe,_ ” pirouetting, “ _now I can be the star, and I will show you—_ ”

He flopped down on the sofa the same moment the doorbell rang.

“ _—how_ **waaAHHH!** ” voice breaking as he sprang up in surprise.

He coughed to clear his throat and went to see who it was.

It was Seung Gil. With an amused smile.

“Yes, I also wash dark and light separately.”

It seems he had had an audience. “It’s JJ style!” he laughed off the embarrassment.

“No, it’s common sense.”

“Ah, but I also _hang_ them up separately. For organisation and coordination,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“You must have a lot of shirts then.”

“You have too few,” he teased.

“Yes.” He hefted the box in his hands, “And too many of these. My parents sent bamboo shoots. Let me in so I can put them down.”

JJ stood aside and held the door as his neighbour shuffled in sideways, bothering to step neatly out of his slippers. Setting the box down atop the kitchen counter, Seung Gil revealed that yes, it did contain bamboo shoots. A lot of bamboo shoots.

“Help yourself. I’ll be going back then.” Seung Gil turned to leave.

“Wait what? The whole box? I can see the delivery sticker I know it’s the only box. Your parents sent these, you should at least eat some.” He picked up and cradled one, “Think of your parents, the shoots’ parents!” He pouted, “Giving up their child so _your_ parents could feed _their_ child. So they could feed _you_!”

Seung Gil blinked and looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“…idon’tlikevegetables,” the tips of his ears turning slightly pink as he shuffled uncomfortably.

“Pardon?” It was JJ’s turn to blink, in confusion.

“…I don’t…like vegetables…” came the small voice, blush deepening.

He paused, thinking back to their dinners. Seung Gil never cooked anything green, and fastidiously picked them out of JJ’s cooking. JJ had thought he just didn’t like bittergourd. “But they’re not even _green_!” he protested in disbelief.

Seung Gil’s head snapped up, finally making eye contact. “Well, I just don’t like the taste.” He made to leave again—

—only to find an arm blocking his path.

JJ sighed and ran the other hand through his hair. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll cook and if you eat _and like_ these bamboo shoots, I win.”

“There’s nothing in it for me.” That flushed face and furrowed brows troubled JJ in a way he couldn’t quite describe.

“Well, you get free dinner. And if I lose I’ll buy ice cream,” he suggested quickly. Good job playing his sweet tooth, and mentally patted himself on the back.

Seung Gil frowned, but relented. “Fine. But I want the seven-coloured kind. And if you win?”

“Let’s see…we go shopping. You need more clothes.”

“Somehow you’ve hinged two of my ‘problems’ on one bet.” Narrowed eyes challenged him, “Ice cream _and_ cake.”

“It’s a deal then?” He lowered his hand, holding it out instead.

“Deal.” They shook.

The smaller hand was firm and warm.

 

 

 

 

 

JJ busied himself around the kitchen. Somehow he got the short end of the stick; not only was he cooking, he’d have to buy dessert if he lost. What an affront to his cooking! And to top it off the man responsible for his plight was leisurely seated on his sofa nonchalantly flipping through a magazine.

He huffed and dumped some shoots into a pot to simmer.

 

 

 

 

 

As the last rays spread across the sky, JJ put the finishing touches and untied his apron. He glanced at Seung Gil. Dappled shadows from the wisteria played across the dozing figure, magazine forgotten. He padded over and couldn’t help but smile at the gentle, almost serene, sleeping face.

“Sleeping beauty, it’s time to wake up,” lightly shaking the other’s shoulder.

Seung Gil roused, rubbing his eyes. “What kind of prince charming wears an apron,” he scoffed playfully.

“A knight with shining pots and pans,” he laughed. “Come on, it’s time to battle Seung Gil the Terrible and his hatred for all foods plant-based.”

He got a pointed stare in response as they moved to the table set for two.

“Against Seung Gil the Terrible, King JJ sends pickled shoots, miso soup, and curry rice!” he removed his apron with a flourish.

“I wasn’t expecting Japanese style. Prince, knight, king; pick one. And stop calling me that.”

JJ chuckled. “Your wish is my command. Okay, dig in.”

Eyes on him, Seung Gil hesitantly moved a pickled slice to his mouth. He chewed almost painfully, then swallowed.

“Well?”

Seung Gil made a face.

Next he fished a piece from the soup and hesitantly ate that.

“Well??”

He made a face again.

Moving on, he begrudgingly scooped up a cube from the curry.

“Well???”

He made a face yet again.

“I wasn’t expecting you to succeed with the curry. I guess you win.”

“YES!” JJ fistpumped. “That’s great! Okay don’t just eat the meat, make sure to eat the shoots too.”

“What do you take me for, a child?” He shoved a spoonful into his mouth.

“Let’s see…hates vegetables, likes sweets…” JJ ticked off fingers.

Seung Gil chewed and glared indignantly.

Ah, where did that serene expression go?

 

 

 

 

 

Seung Gil casually mentioned feeling relaxed and sleeping well while washing the dishes

“Oh, it must be the rose oil. It’s supposedly calming. I have a spare diffuser! Pass me your key; I’ll set it up for you.”

Seung Gil had no fight left after losing the prospect of ice cream, so he just resigned himself.

“I’ll be right back!” JJ chirped.

He returned some time later to find Seung Gil back on the sofa absentmindedly watching TV.

“Guess what I got,” he grinned, holding up a brightly coloured packet.

“Ice cream? But…I lost the bet,” Seung Gil frowned in reply.

“But I felt like having some nonetheless.” He watched that frown deepen for the briefest moment, before relaxing into a shy smile.

They sat by the balcony looking out upon distant pinpricks of lights, the unreflecting puddles in the backyard below, and the tiny wisteria flowers illuminated softly by moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That night, Jean-Jacques Leroy slept soundly, heartened by the day’s achievements.
> 
> Next door, Seung Gil slept soundly too, enveloped by the soft fragrance of roses. He dreamt of bamboo shoot-flavoured ice cream, and couldn’t decide whether it was a nightmare or not.


	3. 14 June – Kiss Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day where couples kiss. Seung Gil’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapter because i ended up having to write _two_ days' worth of things happening. because reasons. next chapter will probably also be long because of same reasons.
> 
> also i used two different meanings of the word 'tender' in this chapter. one is the usual 'soft and gentle' meaning and the other is the 'offer to carry out works' meaning as in RFT (request for tender).
> 
> i swear preparing for tender (second one) is terrible. my sleep record stands at 78h without sleep and then crashing for 18h. (a friend's record is 26h lol.) not tender but school assignment. /creys/ be kind to the architect(ure students) in your lives, if you know any.
> 
> i made JJ a physiotherapist.
> 
> also asian flush is Very Real™. doesn't mean drunk though. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**14 June – Kiss Day (Wednesday)**

A closet stands in the corner of the bedroom, plain and functional, with contents of similar vein. A sparse array of black, white, grey, with the occasional navy; only material and length varied according to seasons – currently the short-sleeved and cotton of summer.

Sunlight pierced through the opened curtains, accompanied by a persistent beeping emanating from the phone charging on the nightstand. The figure entangled in sheets groaned as he roused reluctantly, lethargically reaching over to swipe off the alarm. He blinked blearily as the screen came into focus.

07:50AM  
6 June

With another groan, he heaved himself off the mattress and trundled over to his closet. Grabbing something at random and picking yesterday’s grey slacks off the clothes stand, he shuffled to the bathroom. Strip, shower, teeth, change, laptop into bag, phone, wallet, keys, socks, shoes, and he was out the apartment, door locking with a click.

Seung Gil waded through the thick oppressive air and arrived to brace himself for yet another day of endless drawing. Briefly nodding to his colleagues on either side already clicking away, he sat down and updated the server files with progress made on his laptop last night, and continued the door and window schedule.

Sometime in the midday one of the admin staff brought around cold compress packs, which he gratefully accepted and promptly slapped on each wrist and continued, ignoring the dull ache settling in. Occasionally, there was sharp pain. He ignored that too.

Just one more week. Just one more week and he’ll be free from this hell. Just one more week till this tender submission.

 

 

 

 

 

He left in time to catch the last train. Upon reaching home, he fumbled with his keys, heeling off his shoes and setting them aside by virtue of muscle memory and deposited his bag on the sofa. First, a shower, then those lift lobby drawings.

The doorbell rang when he had just peeled off his polo tee. Seung Gil proceeded to ignore whoever it was; besides, his topless state was not for greeting visitors.

However, his visitor thought otherwise.

“Seung Gil! Open up! It’s me, JJ. I know you’re in; I just heard you a few moments ago!”

Seung Gil sighed in frustration and threw his balled-up tee into the laundry basket with a bit more force than necessary. All he wanted was to get some work done and hopefully sleep, not company. Nevertheless, he stalked over and yanked the door open.

“What do you want, Jean-Jacques Leroy.”

“Happy birthday!” JJ sang, but his smile faltered upon seeing the birthday boy in question. “Woah, Seung Gil, you look terrible. You look exhausted.”

“I _am_ exhausted,” he snapped before catching himself. “Sorry, I just- I’m just tired and-” he ran a hand through his hair.

“Work?”

“Yeah.” Seeing the other’s expression, troubled on his behalf, he sighed resignedly. “Come on in. It must be something important if you waited for me to get back.”

“Thanks. Take your shower first though, I’ll wait.” JJ’s smile returned again.

 

 

 

 

 

“So?” Seung Gil sat his weary body down on the carpet, towel around his neck catching stray droplets from his hair.

JJ frowned from where he was seated behind, on the sofa. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair.”

“No time for that. Anyway it’ll dry on its own,” he responded concomitantly, proceeding to set his work-issue laptop on the coffee table.

JJ sighed exaggeratedly, “And here I was hoping to toast to your birthday.” He grinned and dropped a brightly-wrapped package into Seung Gil’s lap.

“…for me?” he looked up in surprise from the black screen overcrowded with colourful lines. “You really shouldn’t…I mean having you around is enough reminder of how old and cranky I’m getting.”

JJ didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes, nor the wry smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Ah, but when I say you’re cranky that’s because it’s part of what makes you _you_!” Tousling his hair through the towel, JJ continued smugly. “Go on, open it! I’m sure you’ll like it.”

He hesitantly picked up the package. It was soft and lumpy and didn’t seem like it’d contain anything that would jump out and surprise him.

“I swear it’s harmless. I got something practical, knowing you.” Noticing his apprehension, JJ reassured while towelling his hair.

Seung Gil found a penknife lying on the table and deftly cut through the tape. “By the way, I’ll only be free after all this is over so I don’t think I can make our usual Friday dinners this week.” He reached in, hands brushing against soft fabric, and pulled out—

—two soft cotton shirts in pale pink and baby blue.

“…clothing?” Seung Gil looked up, and JJ’s hands stilled on his head.

“Yeah, I mean you don’t really have much clothes and they’re all dark anyway. With your fair skin you should try something lighter; less sombre!” JJ grinned sheepishly. “You can’t not like them! They’re a gift from the great JJ so they’re automatically the best clothes you own now!”

He quirked and eyebrow in response. “Well, I haven’t had the time to do laundry recently so I guess this comes in handy.” Noticing JJ’s expression of mock hurt, he quickly added, “As you’ve pointed out I don’t really have much clothes so, well, logically speaking I’ll definitely wear them.”

JJ beamed. “So when will this busy phase end? Let’s go out and properly celebrate.”

“Next Tuesday.” Hands returned to furious typing and clicking. “I’m taking Wednesday off to rest.”

“That’s great! I’m not rostered for Wednesday so let’s go somewhere.”

“…even though I said I want to rest, you’re dragging me out?”

“Yupp. And anyway, you owe me a shopping trip from the bet last month.”

He sighed in resignation, having no energy for frustration. “Fine. But I need to sleep in, so let’s start in the afternoon.”

“Yes!! We’re going on a—“

“It’s not a date.”

 

 

 

 

 

Exhaustion, coupled with the soothing feeling of JJ’s fingers running through his hair, made Seung Gil’s eyelids grow heavy. His head drooped and he mis-typed a command. Jerking awake, he quickly pressed save before anything else untoward could happen. JJ was humming a sweet melody and everything was so warm and comfortable and…

_JJ realised Seung Gil’s hands had slowed to a stop and his head was bobbing lightly. Smiling to himself, he reached down and lightly tapped his shoulder. He stirred without waking. Taking the risk, JJ bent to lift him in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom, depositing his charge on the mattress. JJ made to stand up, only to notice a hand feebly clutching at his sleeve._

_Chuckling softly, JJ gently pried the hand off and laid it down. He went off in search of Seung Gil’s phone and plugged it into the charger by the bedside. Gazing once more at his sleeping face, JJ realised something was different from the last time he saw it…_

_“Don’t frown so much, Seung Gil. You’ll get wrinkles prematurely.” JJ whispered and brushed the back of his hand against Seung Gil’s forehead. Even under the wan moonlight, he could see dark circles under those eyes and the deep furrow between those brows. Acting on impulse, he leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to the middle of his forehead._

_Seung Gil stirred slightly and rolled to his side to face JJ, frown smoothing out._

_JJ rapidly stood up, but still with enough care not to wake the sleeping man. He took one last look and padded out quietly, the apartment door locking with a quiet click._

 

 

 

 

 

A diffused glow filled the room through curtains drawn tightly shut, illuminating tiny dust motes drifting soundlessly. It would be peaceful, except for the incessant beeping coming from the phone on the nightstand. Seung Gil, dragged from the depths of his slumber, rolled petulantly. He reached a hand out to swipe off the alarm.

14:00PM  
14 June

He groaned and flung an arm over his eyes in denial. It would’ve been nice if he could just sleep through the whole day but _no_ , he had a social obligation to attend to. He grimaced and tore himself from the soft embrace of the mattress.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang when he had just finished getting ready.

“Seung Gil! Good morning, sunshine! Or should I say, afternoon? Let’s get our date started.” Opening the door revealed JJ, fresh and alert in contrast to the gritty exhaustion he still felt even after 16h of sleep. Well, sleep debts weren’t so easily paid off.

“It’s not a date. And you’re buying me coffee in compensation for taking up my rest day,” he grumbled, stepping out and shutting the door behind them with a click.

Their first stop was a cosy little café on the corner of a block a few streets down. JJ got breakfast for him too, saying that by definition it’s the meal that broke fast so although already mid-afternoon it’s still breakfast. Seung Gil nibbled unenthusiastically at the sandwich, still out of sorts. Only after his latte kicked in that his mood improved and he finished the food.

Jean-Jacques Leroy just smiled and watched from his seat across, providing chatter and receiving the occasional short or monosyllabic response.

“Done? Okay let’s get down to today’s real business!” Seung Gil groaned internally at the gleam in JJ’s eyes.

What followed next can only be described as a whirlwind. JJ dragged him to so many different shops and piled so many clothes of so many varieties imaginable and pushed him towards the fitting room so many times that he lost track and everything became a blur. He must have stripped and dressed more times in that one afternoon than he had in the whole month. Maybe 3 months. He could’ve sworn most things looked identical but apparently they were subtly different.

“You’re an architect! Aren’t you supposed to be good at details? Look now; there’s a difference between slim, super slim, and skinny…” was the chiding he got, followed by a mini lecture, all the while being made to try on said different cuts.

He could have sworn the sales staff gave them strange looks at JJ waiting excitedly outside the fitting room.

At long last JJ deemed their outing’s purpose was fulfilled when they emerged on the streets, not laden but still with a decent number of bags, and undeniably sore legs. Seung Gil didn’t even remember paying for half of them but he’d dwell on that later, probably when the credit card bill came at the end of the month. It wasn’t as if he had anything to save up for so this expense did, strangely, feel slightly purposeful.

“Let’s grab dinner. This _old man’s_ body is tired after all that shopping,” Seung Gil stated plainly, shifting some bags to his other hand to check his phone with the freed one.

“Sure! I know a great place just nearby. Aww come on, your body isn’t old! I’ve seen—”

“JJ? Wow yes it’s really you! So strange seeing you on the streets,” a lady called out, approaching them.

“Oh come on, I’m a normal person with a life outside of work,” JJ chuckled.

“Ah apologies, seems like you’re with a friend?” Up close, Seung Gil could see that she had a lithe build, but it was her arrestingly blue eyes that he noted. Also, that she had casually laid a hand on JJ’s forearm.

“Yeah this is Seung Gil. Seung, this is Isabella.”

Seung Gil blinked then shoved his phone in his pocket and shook the offered hand, years of meetings making it an almost-reflex.

“Charmed,” she smiled.

“Likewise,” he replied, unsmiling. That hand went back to its position resting on JJ’s forearm.

“We are about to get dinner. If you haven’t eaten, would you care to join us?” Who was she that JJ would just extend an invitation like that? “Seung, you don’t mind right? The more the merrier, I’d say!”

It must be the accumulated exhaustion plus weariness from being out the whole afternoon, because even if that’s what he thought, Seung Gil on a normal day would never have said “Yes I do mind.”

“Pardon?”

Yes it was definitely that, and also the caffeine wearing off plus all he had eaten since dinner yesterday was a sandwich, because the regular rational Seung Gil would never have said “I’m tired, let’s go back.”

Her smile fell for the briefest moment, and finally that hand left JJ’s forearm. “Well, I’ll catch you at work tomorrow JJ!” and with that, she was gone.

“What was that about! You didn’t have to be like that to Isabella! She’s a friend.” JJ’s tone held a tinge of annoyance.

Seung Gil looked down, refusing to make eye contact.

JJ sighed in frustration. “Do you still want to eat out? Or—“

“Let’s head back. We can get takeaway.” He walked off, leaving JJ to take a couple of large strides to catch up.

They ended up eating in JJ’s apartment. Seung Gil was grateful it wasn’t his own; he didn’t think he could handle having someone in his space right now, especially not JJ. Needless to say, dinner was a slightly awkward affair with JJ trying to incite conversation but not getting very far. They eventually lapsed into silence.

There was alcohol after that, “A belated toast to the birthday boy!” Seung Gil knew he was being stubbornly reticent, and wanted to apologise for his earlier childish outburst, but couldn’t find the words. So he just drank.

And drank.

And drank.

“…Hey Seung, slow down a bit this isn’t water.”

Seung Gil pouted over the rim of his glass, feeling pleasantly warm and slightly buzzed. “’s all your fault. And ‘s my fault. But still your fault.”

“Erm, I’m not exactly getting your logic here, but okay. I think you’ve had a little too much, here give me the glass.” JJ reached over for the glass but he just cradled it tighter.

“Why’d you have to be so familiar with that Isabella,” he took another gulp.

“What does Isabella have to do with all this? She’s just a colleague.”

“Didn’t look that way from how she was all over you.” Another gulp.

“Huh?? Wait you’re misunderstanding something here. I mean yeah we’ve known each other since university but Isabella is married, with a pair of twins.” JJ made another attempt for the glass, but paused midway. “Wait…don’t tell me…were you, possibly, jealous?”

Seung Gil would have flushed redder if he weren’t already coloured by the effects of alcohol. Another gulp emptied the glass.

“You know, you said today was to celebrate my birthday but you haven’t once asked what I want,” he looked JJ straight in the eye.

“And what would that be?”

He set the glass down. “Close your eyes.” Liquid courage coursing through his body, making his heart beat painfully fast, chasing away the last shreds of rational thought, Seung Gil leaned over and lightly pecked the stretch of collarbone exposed by JJ’s wide neckline.

He pulled back to find JJ’s eyes on him. “Sorry if I misread anything, I’m not good with people and…” he mumbled, averting his eyes.

“It should be a proper one, or it wouldn’t be an acceptable present.” Placing a hand under his chin, JJ tilted his head up slightly and the next thing he knew, lips were pressed against his, firm and confident. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seung Gil started panicking but JJ didn’t seem to be in a rush to take things anywhere. He just kept it sweet and achingly tender.

When JJ pulled away, his usual cocky grin was tinged with affection. “Happy birthday, Seung Gil. Now let’s get some water in you. No more drinking tonight. Doctor’s orders.”

He was glad they were neighbours, as he soon found himself in his own bed, gradually drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

After the next round of laundry, the closet’s contents were still just as functional. However, it now held an additional splash of colour, including pale pink and baby blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Jacques Leroy checked his phone during a midmorning break. Noticing a new message, he tapped to read it.
> 
> “Smiling to yourself? Is it that friend of yours from the other day?” Isabella elbowed him playfully.
> 
> “Maybe no longer just friends.” He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. 
> 
> _ >> Okay, it was a date. _


	4. 14 July – Silver Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The day where couples exchange silver accessories, or ask friends for “silver” i.e. small change to pay for their date. JJ’s POV._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it says silver accessories but...i figured that's a bit too fast so...silver colour it is then.
> 
> was planning on them having the "why did you decide to become a [x]" conversation and had their respective reasons and backstory all thought out already but...well i guess i'll save it for future chapters.

**14 July – Silver Day (Friday)**

Seung Gil Lee was ice. Cold, unfathomable, sharp, and unyielding.

That was Jean-Jacques Leroy’s first impression upon meeting the stoic man who had been so adamant on letting him in. Yet despite the initial perpetual scowling, Seung Gil’s considerate actions surprised him and an unexpected friendship had developed.

Though most days, JJ felt as though it was because Seung Gil allowed it, given his aloof demeanour and cutting words. But that logical straightforwardness complemented JJ’s own excessively in-your-face straightforwardness. Case in point: Seung Gil’s very direct, semi-drunken confession and his own equally direct affirmation.

Which brought them to the situation now.

JJ could see why Seung Gil liked having things clearly stated; he had not brought up last month’s incident it was frustrating not knowing whether it was even remembered. What if Seung Gil didn’t? Or regretted it and is feigning ignorance to avoid the issue? The uneasiness gripped his chest and constricted his throat each time he thought of bringing it up.

For two straightforward people, they were uncharacteristically avoiding that topic.

But Seung Gil had started to wear more colours and also relax around him, like currently leaning back against his shoulder while they sat on the sofa.

It was a lazy sort of night, suffused with the fuzzy haze of a full belly and the cool breeze of the fan ghosting across his skin. Half his attention was on the murmuring TV documentary, and half was on the firm weight against his side, the feeling of trapped warmth and perspiration clinging to his body heightened with each periodic touch of the breeze across the rest of his exposed skin.

A clink of ice in one of two glasses of water set on the coffee table. A bead of condensation rolled down the side. A whale splashed across the television screen. Seung Gil flipped a page of the magazine he was perusing.

_‘Patricia Urqiola: Queen of Tiles;’ “Off the coast of Patagonia, Southern Right Whales are assembling…”_

“Hey JJ,” Seung Gil broke the silence.

“Hmm?”

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” he stated plainly, sitting up and turning to face JJ.

A huge grin spread across his face, “You remembered? Aww I’m so touched you remembered! I didn’t think you’d be the sentimental sort.” He could still feel lingering warmth on his shoulder.

A whale swam across the screen.

“It’s the least I could do after you took me out last month…” reaching into his pocket, Seung Gil took out a small, slim box. “Here. It’s not midnight yet but I might as well give it to you. Happy birthday.”

“Wow! Are you serious? You got me a present?” JJ took the gift into his hands, fingers wrapping comfortably around the narrow box. It was surprisingly light. “Do you mind if I open it now?”

Seung Gil motioned ‘go ahead’ in reply, so JJ eagerly opened the top and reached in, fingers brushing something cool and firm, and drew out—

A metal ruler, finished in matte silver. Its length was the standard 15cm, but the strange teardrop profile sat ergonomically in his palm.

Whales splashed across the screen.

“Um, a ruler?” JJ looked quizzically at the other man seated on his sofa.

“Well…you don’t seem to be in need of anything…so I got something practical. The shape makes it easy to pick off the table, and you’re always calling yourself ‘King JJ’ and everything so, yeah. Ruler.”

JJ blinked in disbelief. “Is that…a lame pun?” He felt amusement tugging the corners of his mouth back up into a grin. “Did you get me a ruler so you can make a lame joke? Hahaha so you _do_ crack jokes too, Seung Gil!” He gripped the ruler in his hand and raised it up as though it were a sceptre, “I am King JJ!” before collapsing in a chucking fit.

“You can use it to, well, measure other stuff as well.” JJ laughed even harder, and Seung Gil couldn’t help but join in softly.

“6 inches may not be enough to measure the greatness of King JJ!” He flexed his bicep and held the ruler up to it, before bursting into another bout of laughter.

More whales splashed across the screen. _“A slit is opened in the male’s underside, and a penis protrudes, twelve feet long and highly mobile.”_

They both turned to the TV.

“Measure other stuff, huh,” JJ waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh come on, behave your age,” Seung Gil scoffed, returning to his magazine. Instead of JJ’s arm, he chose to lean back against the sofa’s arm this time.

JJ set the gift down on the table, then threw himself over the other’s shins. Seung Gil startled at the unexpected weight, but JJ wrapped his arms around his knees, holding them in place.

“I’ll behave when I turn older at the stroke of midnight, so let’s go somewhere tomorrow. We haven’t gone anywhere since last month! Celebrate my birthday with me?”

Seung Gil lowered his magazine and looked at JJ making puppy eyes up at him. “…Only if we hold hands,” and quickly brought the magazine up to shield his face, but not before JJ noticed the pale blush spreading across.

“Victory for King JJ!” he exclaimed, releasing Seung Gil’s legs and sitting back up. Swiping his glass of water off the table, he mock-toasted and downed it in one gulp, smirking all the while.

He was rewarded with a light kick in the side.

JJ just started humming the jaunty tune of his own theme song.

Seung Gil Lee was ice. Beautiful, strong, warmed up to a person, and surprisingly warm in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The next day, both of them went to the amusement park. They held hands, and despite the sweltering summer heat, JJ didn’t mind the warm skin contact. Seung Gil didn’t seem to want to let go either. They took all the rides as though they were youths once again._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> the thing about whales is actually [this documentary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiUkRYgGUW4) (bless you, youtube) which i remember watching as a kid. also credit for the ruler thing goes to my bio teacher who was like 'ok everyone pick up a ruler. everyone holding one? yea 6 inches is the average length of a human dick keep that in mind i'm sure it'll come in handy one day.' hahahaha. also i have sweaty palms so i never ever hold peoples' hands but well. i can see why it's a sweet gesture.


End file.
